Special Request For Fairy Tail!
by swagitoutchik
Summary: Someone is returning to Fairy Tail but the emotions between Lucy, Natsu and Gray are the same. They better hurry up and confess before someone else gets to her heart! Someone with blonde hair in particularly...NaLu? GrayLu? StiLu? Who's Akira? Will they remember?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

(at Lucy's room)

"hmmmm I wonder whats gonna happen this week…." I mumbled. As I opened my eyes and my vision comes to focus, I feel a heated body right next to me. '_who the hell is this' I thought….._My face turned bright red as a pink idiot was inches away from mine. _' NATSU?! ' _I swear another break in!?

"ROOM INTRUDER! FLAME IDIOT!" I screamed so loud it woke up an blue exceed right next to Natsu. Surprisingly Natsu was still sleeping, I pouted at the idiot and stared at the wall. It was an awkward position, because well, I was in the bed with Natsu... THE GUY I HAVE A CRUSH ON! I glaced at him and blushed

" Lushhee…. you weirdo….. your gonna….. wake NATSU! whimpered Happy. I glared at the blue exceed as he opened his eyes. He was on top of Natsu's pink head, he stopped for a moment and finally noticed I was still there. "WAKE HIM UP DAMMIT!" I yelled louder. Happy got off Natsu's head and pouted. 'NATSU YOU BETTER WAKE UP! ERZA'S HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! yelled Happy in an overacted voice. Natsu's body flew right up in shocked and turned to my direction. He jumped off the bed and hid in my fire place. ' Lucy! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!' _Why the fire place? _Natsu yelled He was shaking so much, I nearly died laughing. He stared at me with round eyes, he watched me laughing then glared at Happy. 'HAPPY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME!' ( he motioned 2 fingers up) Happy ran behind me and stuck his tongue out. ' You can't hurt me behind LUSHEE' he chuckled in an evil voice. "why you….." I stopped him and held Happy in a bratty way. 'Natsu you wouldn't hurt a beautiful girl with the nicest cat would you?' I said in a seductive way. Natsu blushed and pouted ' Hey Luce…whatcha doin' here?' Happy snickered and jumped out of my reach, before I straggled Natsu. 'Hmmmm… let me think I live here!? Oh and get out! plz…..I said as calmly as possible. He grinned and grabbed my hand. He stared at me long and hard. '_What the hell are you doing to me Natsu….'_ My heart skipped a beat and my face turned brightly red. He blushed and whispered something. I didn't hear him but it felt like a needle through my heart. Happy flew to my kitchen and grabbed some fish which was suppose to be for my breakfast! 'What?' I whispered, my face was still red but my heart felt cold. Natsu gave me a serious look while his grin faded away 'I…..I-I….l-l-love Lissanna!' he choked out. He let go of my hand and turned away. My heart stopped and I felt tears beginning to form but I held back and forced a smile. 'Really?' I said in the most cheerful way possible. ' Yeah but you need to keep this a secret!' He grabbed my hand once again and ran to the guild while Happy followed. _Why? why is this happening to me? Doesn't he know I love him as much as anyone? I know Lisanna is his childhood friend but I feel like I knew him longer…._

Gray's P.O.V

(at the guild)

" JUVIA why are you behind the request bored?" I saw her look at me but then just ran off and yelled " Gray-sama" I sat at the bar and stared at the ice in my glass. Mira came walking over, smiling. 'Hai Gray! Hows it going? Is everything ok?' she said with a smile in every word. I stared at her and put my hand over my face. 'Mira….why does love have to be so damn complicated?!' I said so dramatically. Mira picked up a cup and starting drying it. 'KYAAA! IS IT JUVIA?' squeaked the whitehead. '_Juvia? The girl I saved with my charm so she can join our guild? The water mage who is deeply in love me? No…L-L-Lucy is… That asshole Natsu, doesn't even know how she feels half the time when Lucy's with him…..' _I turned my glass ice cold and said "no…." Before Mira can say anything the guild doors busted open. "YO MORNIN EVERYONE!" _Natsu_… He came flying in with his cat and a blonde girl. "Oi Oi shut the fuck up will ya?" yelled a drunk Cana. She sat right next to me and drunk a full barrel of beer then gurgled my name "G…rr..a..yy your….cc…lothes" "WHAT THE HELL?! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" I yelled walking towards the flame head. Lucy came in wearing a black tube top that hugged her around her waist with a white diamond crested coat. She wore a short dark blue skirt and black converses. " Hello….everyone" whispered the celestial mage. "MIRA! IS LISANNA HERE? I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" Natsu came running to Mira not even noticing me. Mira giggled and put her hand over her cheek. "oh my I think she's still sleeping! Here can you wake her up for me? Go to my house and don't play around! she giggled evilly. Lucy stood there for a while with a gloomily aura. "You ok, Luce?" Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy. He grabbed me by the collar(sorry I just wanted to put his shirt back on :P inapro pro) "GRAY stop making Lucy all depressed with your jokes!" Natsu said with an annoying face. "Shut your face for once will ya" I kicked the idiot to the other side of the guild. Happy flew over yelling "NATSUUU" Lucy sat down by side me and smiled evilly. "Cant you guys stop fighting for once?" she choked out. We kept talking and I kept her smiling. _'Akira….'_

Natsu's P.O.V

" What the hell was the for?! I'm gonna kill you Gray!" I let the words catch up with my brain and got up. Elfman came in without Lissanna, I still have time to confess to Lisanna. As soon as I got up Happy bumped my shoulder crying."what the…." 'NATSU! LUSHEE KEEPS IGNORING ME WITH GRAY! Happy yelled. I turned to the direction where Gray and Lucy was sitting. I stared at Lucy's face which couldn't stop laughing. What?! I never made her smile that bright… I felt a sting in my heart but brushed that feeling off. "Oi Oi just hang out with Charle, I'm gonna get Lissanna, ok?" I patted Happy's head to make him feel good then ran for the door. Before I left I swear I saw sabertooth members… When I looked around I sense someone familiar…..no, someone who…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sting's P.O.V

(at the train station)

"I'm never gonna ride that train again!" I swayed back and forth with my partner. "That's what you always say!" yelled the exceed in a laughing tone. "uggggghhhhhh" Rouge collapsed right next to me. I quickly stopped swaying because we were out of the train station, I left Rouge there by accident. I smirked evilly because I seen him get carried by Frosh. I laughed at his face when Frosh dropped him on the ground. "oi oi get up, everyone's looking at you" He slowly got up with his emotionless face and punch me playfully. "Speak for yourself!" he said emotionless. We walked cooly and silent as girls kept screaming "Sting-sama! kyaaa!" or "Rouge-sama your so cool!. Damn I'm tired of hearing these weirdo's. "Frosh thinks there too much weirdo's in Magolina…" whispered Frosh to Rouge. Of course theres weirdos over here, it's Fairy Tail's home. Tch. I forgot Fairy Tail's guild is here. I looked at Rouge to see if he was gonna answer my question. "Rouge, what's this job about?!" I said a little bit louder then I intended to. Rouge nodded and pointed to the place we where suppose to accept the job. I swear this guy doesn't know how to talk….."I meant to say,idiot, what are we doing!" He stared at me then said, " I think we're suppose to pick some wild berries in the mountain somewhere….he paused and took out the paper….then defeat the wyern…the reward is 60,000 jewels." WHAT? JUST FOR SOME FUCKIN BERRIES!? "Tch….why did you pick such a useless job? I rather pay those dum fairies a visit!" I want to have a talk with that flaming idiot and how he got me off guard during the Labriyth Games. Rouge looked at me like I was an idiot, then cocked an eyebrow up. _'oh shit I thought' _Rogue becomes scary when things don't go on schedule. " So you have a better idea? eh? You wanna get our ass kicked again by Natsu-san? eh? Don't make me kick your's before he BEATS me to it asshole! yelled Rouge. He kicked the tree right next to the building and it fell down. Then his arua said "GO DIE" I yelped and ran inside to accept the request. I think Rouge is still mad about losing and getting kicked out of Sabertooth. After Fairy Tail's winning, Sabertooth began to vanished. No one wanted to be in Sabertooth because of the Master. The Master I killed…. Sabertooth never existed after that. So we joined the guild second ranked in Fiore, Lamiscale. Lyon the idiot, Sherry the lovesick weirdo, that one guy who's still infected by moon drip, huge eyebrow guy and Jura the tenth saint. Pft. No one I can ever love. I'm just glad I have my old friends. Rouge, Frosh and my best friend I would do anything for, Lector.

Rouge's P.O.V (1hr passed)

(at the mountain)

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU NEVER SAID WE HAD TO TAKE A CARRIGE!" yelled my annoying partner. Well, if he was thinking to walk all the way up here in this frozen rock, he can go alone. "Frosh is cold, Rouge-chan" Frosh flew up to my shoulder and played with my hair. I was about to say something until I heard a screaming voice. "AKIRA PLEASE CALM DOWN DONT KILL HIM!" yelled a whining pink head. "I think she already did….Tch is he even awake?" said a coldhearted guy. What the? why aren't they helping whoever's fighting? I looked at Sting who was already running to the voices. "Don't you dare run! *tch tch tch tch*" yelled what I think was a monster. We stood there watching carefully with all their magic types. The girl with the pink hair used earth magic. The guy with the black hair used gravity magic. It looked they were defeating a whole dark guild. I looked a little further, but I couldn't see who's fighting. I saw another boy with silver hair who was running up to the pink head girl. He kicked the guy who was about to shock her. "Geez be more careful Flora!" yelled the god slayer. I looked at him in disbelief but turned my head to the who girl who was whispering. "Punishment will be in order for all of you…."whispered the girl who was surrounded by over 50 men. All of them attacked at once but the girl seemed calm and disassembled their magic into small cubes of magic then it disappeared and attacked them back. I felt blind because at the same time Sting and I just noticed two Wyerns who the one girl was defeating. She ran up their spines and requiped to light magic and attacked them from behind. Flora covered the dark guild (or whats left of it) and froze them at there place. "Akira! do you need help! Kei! Go help her!" yelled Flora. "OK! Akira! Blind them!" Kei jumped from where he was standing and landed on one of the Wyerns. Woah they're crazy strong…..Sting, Frosh,Lector, and me stood shocked and faded away because they haven't even noticed us. "MIZUKI! HELP ME OUT WILL YA!?" yelled the gravity user. The girl who was whispering came running to all the members that was left and kicked them beyond the mountain. Flora looked at the sliver head who was standing on a mountain filled with knockout members of the dark guild. " KYAA GOOD JOB TAMAKI-CHAN!" She then swayed back and forth and was about to collapsed until Tamaki came running to catch her. "Flora….."he whispered. I looked around and saw most of the ground gone and the members knocked out because of the snow stormed that Flora created. _'how can they be this strong? Their the best team I ever seen.' _ Mizuki was attacked from behind and yelped in pain. "hmmm….you should make that face more often" laughed the guy creeply. Why isn't she doing anything?! I yelled in my mind. "She ran out of magic…" whispered Sting. "Shouldn't we help them?!" Lector whispered back. "Later….." I said as I grabbed Sting's shoulder from jumping over to help them._ "_DON'T TOUCH HER!" yelled Riku (gravity user) He kicked the guy in the face and used his magic to push him down in the ground, way down. That guy looks like the last one…..wait…..was that their guild master?!… As Riku finished he yelled in pain as Mizuki laid there lifeless. Tamaki held Flora close and cried for a moment until they all looked up to where Kei and Akira was. Akira jumped in the air and requiped to earth magic. She twirled in the air and yelled "VINE TAKEOVER!" Billions of vines came out of the ground and surrounded the two Wyerns. It grabbed hold of their wings and held them down. Kei ran and jumped in the air and yelled "HEAVENLY BEAMS!" It attacked the Wyerns and Akira. "WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" yelled Akira. The Wyerns flew out from the vine trap and attacked Akira but she dogged it. She requiped to lightning magic. She attacked one of them but it dogged it and smacked Akira deep in the ground. Tamaki, Flora, Riku and Mizuki yelled out Akira. Kei ran to her aid and grabbed her before the Wyern could attack again. Sting and I ran up there and attacked on of the Wyerns and yelled "power unison!" The attacked knock down the half dragon, Akira smiled and ran at high speed to the other one. Even though Kei and Akira ran with a limp they still managed. Akira yelled in pain as her friends started to cry. "Requip: dark magic!" "Requip: heaven magic Akira and Kei yelled out. They attacked the two dragons as they drifted to sleep (forever). Akira collapsed in pain as Kei joined her.


End file.
